Humorous Drabbles
by toma QED
Summary: tema random, yang pastinya humor & gag. Crack sedikit plus OOC. Pairing tetap Royai. Btw, Happy belated royai's day !
1. Chapter 1

Humorous Drabbles

AU, OOC-ness, some M contains dan kedisfungsian otak

1. Birthday

Besok _dia _ulang tahun !!! Bagaimana ini ?!!

Rasanya koq ia telah menjadi orang terbodoh di seluruh dunia, bisa melupakan hari ulang tahun orang terpenting dalam hidupnya – yaitu tinggal hitungan mundur beberapa menit lagi.

Duh..duh…

Akh !

Ia dapat ide cemerlang.

Tumben sekali saraf kelabu kecilnya itu bisa berfungsi dengan baik di saat-saat genting seperti ini (catatan : dia lupa membelikan hadiah, sedangkan sekarang sudah hampir setengah dua belas malam). Atau mungkin apa yang dipikirkan benda kecil yang sekarang semakin diragukan keberadaannya di dalam tulang tengkoraknya itu yang justru memberikan ide yang bukan secemerlang yang dia kira…

Hm…

Akh.

Sepertinya benda kecil yang sekarang amat diyakini telah tertinggal entah di mana (atau terjatuh ketika dia sedang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi atau entah bagaimana) itu memang betul-betul tidak memberikan ide sebaik yang ia kira…

_Dia _tidak akan mau kado ulang tahunnya berupa rok mini (yang tersimpan rapat dalam lemarinya -sebagai investasi masa depan, kalau sukur-sukur secara mujizat wanita itu mau memakainya, atau kalau tidak, mau tidak mau, saat ia harus memaksanya ketika ia telah menjadi fuhrer), kan ?

Ukh…ukh…

Ayo…walau kecil kau pasti bisa !!

Pikir…pikir…pikir…..

Jeng..jeng… !

Itu dia…

Dia mengeluarkan telepon genggam baru miliknya berwarna cokelat tua dengan gantungan roy mustang kecil di ujungnya.

Ha.Ha.Ha.

Bodohnya.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi, ya…

Dia bisa jadi orang pertama yang memberinya selamat ulang tahun…setidaknya agar berkenan, begitu ??

Oke. Kirim sms…

_Riza…met b'dey ya.._

Hapus..hapus..hapus…

Jelek, ah. Terlalu standar…

_Hari ini, dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu, seorang malaikat kecil bagiku telah dilahirkan…_

Hapus..hapus..hapus…

Terlalu puitis…

Bagaimana dengan ini..

! .!

_(o.o).0_ !_ knock-knock-knock…_

_\(.)/ Just to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!_

Hapus…hapus…hapus…

_Kopi-pe _dari orang lain banget, enggak sih ? Ucapan yang tulus harus orisinil dong…

Ukh…. Bagaimana ya…

Perlahan dia melempar pandang pada jam digital handphonenya yang sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas dibagi lima puluh tujuh, yang berarti tinggal menunggu pop mie jadi dan sudah, habislah dia.

Ayo…

Masih tiga menit lagi…

Apa, ya ??

Akh bagaimana ini ??

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIZAAAA !!!_

Hapus…hapus..hapus…hapus..hapuuussss……

Gleg ! satu menit lagi..

Ayo pikir…ayo pikir…

Ukh…

Oke. Bagaimana dengan ini…

_Riza….hepi bdey ya…_

_Luv, Roy._

Dua belas nol nol

SEND !!!

-walau sebenarnya setelah dipikir-pikir, kata-katanya toh sama saja dengan ide pertama kalinya yang dikatakan standar itu…jadi apa gunanya ia berpikir-pikir panjang, huh ?!-

Sending message…

Reports

**Riza**

00:01 – pending

DOEEEEEEENNNGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dia mematikan handphonenya dan sudah tidur ?!!!

JADI APA GUNANYA SUSAH-SUSAH DIA MENGIRIMKANNYA TEPAT JAM DUA BELAS MALAM-DIA TIDAK TAHU ??!!!

-fin ?-

_A.N. : khusus dibikin buat ngasih selamat ulang tahun juga sama seseorang, yang aku tahu dia enggak mungkin baca ini…hehehe…met bdey ya… diilhami dengan keberadaanku yang jadi sama kayak Roy…Cuma punya ku kok delivered, ya ?? hehehe…Cucian deh Roy…._


	2. Chapter 2

2. Musuh dalam selimut

"….POkoknya makanya saya katakan bahwa musuh dalam selimut itulah yang paling berbahaya dan tidak boleh ada di dalam militer ini…"

Roy mustang mengakhiri khotbah panjangnya pada rekan-rekan kerjanya sehubungan dengan gemparnya rumor bahwa terdapat musuh dalam badan militer itu sendiri. Roy Mustang, yang kini telah menjadi Fuhrer menguasai seluruh Amestris tentunya tidak dapat tinggal diam, dan sekarang sedang dalam taraf gencar-gencarnya memberikan pidato tentang pentingnya persatuan dalam kemiliteran (bersifat kenasionalan yang tinggi, rupanya dia.)

Letnan manisnya dulu, yang sekarang telah menjabat sebagai General, datang dengan anggunnya di dalam pakaian militer yang baru- yang tidak lain ialah rok mini impian Roy beserta kaum adam militer lainnya. Perlahan wanita itu menghampiri Fuhernya, jelas karena kondisinya yang sedikit tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak bebas dengan panjang rok yang dirumuskan Roy : panjang kaki dan betis, juga kemulusannya, berbanding terbalik dengan panjang rok, alias semakin sedap tungkai tersebut untuk dilihat, semakin banyak harus diperlihatkannya !!

"Ya, ada apa, General ?" tanyanya santai dengan matanya yang tetap tertuju pada betis indah yang akhirnya terlihat juga. Belum sempat wanita itu menjawab, lelaki itu telah menyunggingkan senyumnya dan meneruskan kalimatnya. "merasa nyaman dalam seragam barumu ? Sedikit kesulitan berjalan, kukira. Mungkin perlu kau pendekkan sedikit lagi agar kau lebih leluasa untuk bergerak ?"

DUAR ! 

General muda itu menutup matanya. "jangan berani berbicara hal yang tidak penting, sir, kalau anda masih sayang pada nyawa anda…" wanita itu berhendam sebentar –walau tidak ada apa pun di sana- hanya untuk memulihkan kembali topik pembicaraannya. "oh, ya, sir…saya ke sini untuk menyatakan ketidak setujuan saya atas pidato anda beberapa lama ini. Anda bilang musuh dalam selimut yang paling berbahaya ?"

"yap."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ancaman di luar, maksud saya, seperti pertengakaran antar ras yang sebenarnya jauh lebih menghancurkan daripada itu…"

Roy menyeringai. Lebar. "tunggu nanti malam, letnan. Kau akan tahu jawabannya."

Letnannya berkedip sebentar. Proses pencernaan informasinya sedang berlanjut, yang diteruskan dengan muka memerah sebagai hasil keluarannya.

"Siiiiiiiiirrrrrr !!!!!!!"

Timpuk buku.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Bakat Terpendam

Warning : OOC, OOC, OOC, dan OOC….OOC dimana-mana…yaaaayyy !!! Hidup OOC !! sudah lama tidak buat cerita sebebas ini…

Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa ditengah keloyalitasan para bawahan yang kelihatannya amat patuh dan setia, hingga seolah hampir rela mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi atasan mereka, terdapat seorang _Judas _diantara mereka.

Nafasnya naik turun. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengangkat kerah atasannya, sementara kerah miliknya pun dibalas tarik oleh atasannya itu. Dahinya berkeringat. Parah. Dapat ditampung untuk memenuhi kebutuhan air bagi korban banjir yang kesulitan air –jika keringatnya itu tidak mengandung garam yang berlebihan, dalam kata lain, higenis.- Matanya setengah memerah, nanar menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan marah, garang. Tatapannya pun dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Berkorbar. Membakar amarah dalam dirinya. Api disiram dengan api.

_Sial ! Sial ! Sial !!_

_Mengapa akhirnya semua berakhir seperti ini ?!! Lalu apa arti kerja kerasnya selama bertahun-tahun menjadi kerbau dicocok hidung yang menurut apa saja yang diperintahkan ?? Akh ! Sekali saja…hanya untuk kali ini saja dirinya tidak mau mengalah !!!_

Tak ada kata yang terlewat diantara mereka setelah kata-kata _"bajingan !" _dan _"bangsat !" _dan _"Bedebah !"_ dan _"XXXXX" _dan kalimat-kalimat lainnya yang menambah pekerjaan lembaga sensor. Terdiam, menyalurkan amarah dengan gaya yang mendalam, lebih intim, dengan seluruh indra. Tatapan, raut wajah, hingga tangan yang mengancam tersebut.

Yang lainnya hanya menyaksikan penuh ketertarikan. Mengganggap hanyalah sebagai komedi belaka, adpertensi di sela-sela kerja di siang hari mereka yang memumetkan otak. Satu orang mulai membuat taruhan, yang lainnya mengikuti. Tertawa-tawa, bagaikan ledakan-ledakan di dalam kedua orang itu adalah pertunjukan sirkus keliling yang tidak dapat dilewatkan-setidaknya hingga pokok masalah mereka datang, dengan cantiknya melenggok masuk ke kantor, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun.

"Sudahlah, Mustang ! Jangan jadi pengecut !"

"Siapa takut ?! Malah kau yang pengecut…Diam-diam memperhatikan tanpa berani apa-apa…Kau kira aku tidak memperhatikan tatapan_mu_ pada_nya _setiap hari, apa ?!"

"Lebih kau, Mustang !!! Aku masih punya harga diri ketika menyukai seorang gadis ! Perasaanku penuh ! Semua untuknya ! Tidak seperti kau yang setiap hari berganti-ganti gadis yang dibawa ke atas ranjangmu !!"

PLAAK !

Tangannya tak dapat ditahan lagi. Tanda mata yang diberikannya pada bawahannya itu rasanya masih jauh tidak cukup untuk memuaskan amarahnya sekarang yang sudah melepuh di otaknya ini.

"Jaga mulutmu, Havoc !!"

Letnan Hawkeye berkedip. Kalau saja tadi Roy tidak menampar bawahannya itu, pastinya dia tidak akan sadar akan ketegangan di dalam ruangan itu, yang tentunya disebabkan oleh aura pasar malam yang diciptakan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"A..Apa-apaan ini, sir ?! Letnan Havoc juga !"

"Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye !! Kuperintahkan padamu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini sekarang juga !! Diantara aku dan Havoc, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi pendampingmu ?"

"e…eeh…." Mukanya memerah. Bawahan- bawahan lainnya mulai berbisik. "si..sir…saya belum pernah memikirkan hal itu…."

"JAWAB SEKARANG !!"

"Riza…tolong….aku juga perlu jawaban itu sekarang untuk membuktikan pada bajingan ini, siapa yang lebih layak…." Havoc melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada wanita itu. "Jawablah… siapa pun aku terima…"

Hening diantara mereka. Riza menatap tajam keduanya, melangkahkan tapaknya di depan mereka berdua. Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi letnan Havoc. Mata biru laut itu bertemu dengan merah ruby.

"Maaf, havoc…" Dia melepaskan tangannya perlahan lalu berputar menghadap kolonelnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar, sementara Havoc menyengir sakit. Dia menepuk pundak letnan satu itu tanpa berbalik menghadapnya lagi. Jari tengahnya dengan ibu jarinya bergesekkan di udara dengan semangat, mengkodekan kemenangannya pada kawan-kawannya.

"lima puluh bucks !! Jangan lupa !!!!" teriaknya melengking sambil melompat. "Fuerry dan Farman !! Masing-masing lima puluh bucks !!"

Letnan Hawkeye yang tadinya berada dalam dekapan kolonelnya berusaha untuk tidak meledakkan mukanya ketika dia menyadari bahwa semua ini hanyalah acting. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik asap rokok menebal yang terkadang menutupi wajahnya itu, kawannya, termasuk kolonelnya, adalah pelakon-pelakon yang handal.

Desis pelan, _"lain kali kalau seperti ini lagi, kubunuh kalian semua…."_


End file.
